Gracias, Sakura
by The-Samchel
Summary: ¡Pero él era un monstruo! ¿Cómo podía querer eso? Sin duda seguía siendo la tonta e ingenua Sakura de siempre, y una parte de él que creía muerta hace tiempo comenzaba a llenarse de una especie de alegría.


Este es uno de los pocos One-Shot que he escrito, pero debo decir que me gusta mucho (:

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertencen.

* * *

**One-Shot**: Gracias, Sakura

**Palabras**: 670

* * *

La miró directamente a los ojos, buscando en ellos alguna pizca de duda. Sólo encontró pura sinceridad y decisión.

Detrás de su máscara de frialdad, millones de preguntas y sentimientos se mezclaban en un aire de confusión. ¿Por qué ella dejaría toda su vida detrás por seguirlo? No tenía lógica; ¿Qué ganaría ella con todo eso?

—Quiero estar contigo —le dijo ella en un susurro, como leyéndole el pensamiento.

¡Pero él era un monstruo! ¿Cómo podía querer eso? Sin duda seguía siendo la tonta e ingenua Sakura de siempre, y una parte de él que creía muerta hace tiempo comenzaba a llenarse de una especie de alegría. Su muerto corazón se agitaba dentro con la sola idea de saber que aún alguien lo quería.

Una tos floja irrumpió el silencio y ambos bajaron la mirada a la chica tirada en el suelo; la sangre seguía saliendo de su cuerpo. Si alguien no hacía algo, moriría pronto. A lo lejos, el chico pudo escuchar pisadas que se acercaban, seguro a minutos de estar en su posición. Sakura levantó su mirada verdosa y la clavo en él, recordándole que debía tomar una decisión cuanto antes.

—¿Puedes curarla? —preguntó él con voz ronca. Ella lo miró por un momento para después acercarse y arrodillarse frente a Karin, tocándola con delicadeza para analizar sus heridas.

—Sí, pero llevará tiempo —La pelirroja había sido una gran ayuda para él, pero en este momento usarla de excusa era una de las mejores ideas que se le había podido ocurrir.

Podía hacer que su ex compañera de equipo se quedara sin exponerle sus sentimientos. Sakura sólo debía pensar que la mantenía a su lado para salvar a uno de sus compañeros; no debía ser difícil si seguía teniendo aquella ingenuidad.

Se acercó a ambas chicas, tomando en brazos con cuidado a la que estaba mal herida.

—Vamos, nos están siguiendo —regresó la mirada a un punto perdido del bosque. No quería verla a los ojos y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. No podía darle oportunidad a su casi extinta parte noble de que saliera y le recordara lo que estaba haciendo por puro egoísmo.

Comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, sintiendo los pasos de Sakura detrás de él.

La noche había caído sin aviso alguno en la profundidad del bosque. La pequeña fogata lo alumbraba tanto a él como a toda la pequeña cueva que les serviría de refugio esa noche.

—Está estable, pero es todo lo que te puedo decir —Sakura se sentó frente a él, haciendo del fuego su separación. Levantó la mirada, enfrentándose por primera vez a la de ella, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta. De inmediato Sasuke volvió la vista al fuego.

—Duerme —dijo a la fémina en tono autoritario —.Mañana debemos seguir

Sin decir nada, la chica se levantó y se acercó a Karin, que estaba echada en la parte más alejada del refugio. Sasuke subió los ojos cuando estuvo seguro de que ella ya estaba de espaldas y la observó caminar para luego acostarse. Se quedó inmóvil por varios minutos, esperando a que ella durmiera.

Otra vez, en la penumbra y el silencio, sus sentimientos comenzaron a agobiarlo, cobrándose todo el tiempo que no habían podido salir en libertad. Casi de manera inconsciente se acercó a la cabellera rosa, arrodillándose delante de ella. Una mano se debatió en el aire, rindiéndose por tocar la piel blanquecina de la chica en frente.

Una descarga eléctrica lo recorrió por completo, a la par de miles de sensaciones nuevas. Fue como si sintiera dolor sin darse cuenta y ella fuera su medicina_. _Comenzó a recorrer su piel expuesta y acarició sus cabellos con suavidad. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer que semejante milagro quisiera estar al lado suyo? Quizás el diablo estaba de su lado…

—Gracias, Sakura… —de un momento a otro, sintió cómo ella se tensó y dejó de respirar. —Gracias por estar aquí.


End file.
